Maraudeurs Vs Trio Infernale
by Les Cupidons de l'Apocalypse
Summary: C'est leur 6ème année et les Maraudeurs devront une fois de plus affronter leurs rivales féminines, le Trio Infernale. Paris clandestins truqués cela va de soi ainsi que coups de traître entre les deux clans sont au programme. ANNONCE IMPORTANTE
1. Rentrée sur les chapeaux de roue

_Lecteurs, lectrices, et personnes qui ne font que passer, c'est avec joie que nous vous annonçons que nous sommes de retour après moult épreuves que nous ne citerons pas ! Nous faisons donc le serment solennel de finir cette fic malgré les imprévus, les crises de flemmaingite aigue, les heures de torture hebdomadaire qui m'incombent et qui sont appelées plus communément heure de conduite. Vous verrez dans ce nouveau chapitre et dans les prochains des modifications qui ont permis de rendre le récit plus fluide, plus réaliste et moins enfantin mais malgré cela ne vous inquiétez pas, nous revenons avec le même principe qu'avant mais avec une histoire beaucoup mieux._

**C'est la strict vérité je me suis donné du mal pour faire les modifs de cette nouvelle version ! J'ai dû planquer mes livres pour m'y consacré corps et âme !**

_Se lamente-t-elle…_

**Je ne me lamente pas, j'expose la difficulté de situation dans laquelle je me suis retrouvé, c'est tout.**

_Ok, laissons les lecteurs, lectrices en décidé…_

_**Nous vous souhaitons une bonne lecture !**_

1 : Rentrée sur les chapeaux de roue

La voie 9 ¾, comme chaque premier lundi de septembre, est remplie de bruit divers et varié, comme les au revoir larmoyants des parents à leurs enfants. Je ne sais pas si c'est la perspective de voir leur progéniture partir pendant deux mois qu'ils les font pleurer ou plutôt le fait que leurs charmants bambins vont revenir après cette toute petite échéance de calme… Certaines personnes me trouvent cynique, mais moi je pense juste que je suis réaliste.

Mais revenons à l'ambiance de départ… L'air est aussi saturé de cris de hiboux, de chats ainsi que des croassements de crapaud en tout genre. On peut aussi entendre d'autres exclamations, comme celle de joie ou… de dépit… et de résignation, tout comme moi…

-Miss O'Malley! Miss Morganne O'Malley!! Si vous continuait à m'ignorer, je vous promets qu'à votre retour, je ferais tout ce qui sera en mon pouvoir pour vous faire suspendre en haut de la cave par les poignets ! Menaça une vielle femme.

Mais bien sûr, combien de fois elle compte me le redire. D'ailleurs, j'en tremble de peur.

Je continue donc de l'ignorer superbement et non _puérilement_, de toute façon elle se fatiguera bien un jour… Peut-être même aura-t-elle un arrêt cardiaque à force de pestiférer tout le temps, on ne sait jamais, on peut toujours espérer…

Aurais-je omis de vous dire que la harpie qui hurle mon nom en tout essayant, j'en suis certaine de nous crever à tous nos tympans, n'est autre que ma nurse.

Ah oui, j'oubliais, je suis Morganne O'Malley, jeune adolescente de 16 ans avec la mentalité d'un adulte narcissique (selon mes amies bien entendu, moi je me trouve juste parfaite), mais je m'aime telle que je suis. Est-ce que je vous ais tout dit ? Ah oui, j'allais encore oublier, si je me traine une harpie, c'est que je suis issue d'une famille de sang pure, et mes parents ne conçoivent pas le fait que je puisse me passer de ce troll étant donné qu'ils pensent qu'un adulte accompli a eu dans son enfance une figure parentale (ici, ma nurse) parfaite. Quels parents admirables, n'est-ce pas ? C'est tout à fait eux, compenser leur absence, dû à de nombreux _gala_, par une folle à lier. Leur jugement est tellement imparable. Je ne parle que de troll et de harpie, mais ne vous imaginez pas un monstre, ce n'est qu'une femme dans la cinquantaine sèche et sans bonté d'âme. Elle hait presque tout et tout le monde dans sa vie et puisque ce « tout » se résume à moi, cela signifie donc que ma seule existence même l'insupporte.

-Morganne Elisabeth Catherine Angelique O'Malley!

Je ne rêve pas, elle a bien osée m'appeler par mon nom en entier, devant un nombre incalculable de gens ! m'exclamais-je intérieurement tout en mettant une main devant mes yeux.

Je me retourne. Je vais la tuer !

-Que me voulez-vous, très chère nurse ? Demandais-je d'un ton grinçant en m'efforçant d'esquisser un sourire grimaçant et légèrement crispé.

-Gardez votre politesse pour vous, je sais très bien à quoi vous jouez depuis tout ce temps, je dirais même depuis que vous êtes née. Vous n'êtes qu'une enfant privilégiée, arrogante, capricieuse, insolente et avec trop de liberté ! Je vous avertis que si vous cassez encore cette valise, vous reviendrez avec vos affaires dans un baluchon, prévient la nurse.

Elle exagère vraiment, ce n'est pas comme si j'en cassais une tous les ans ! Ce n'est que ma quatrième et cela depuis ma première ! Je suis vraiment fière de moi sur ce coup là.

-Vous n'avez rien d'autre à ajouter Miss Winkle? Demandais-je sur un ton niais en ouvrant exagérément les yeux et en souriant béatement.

-Oui. Allez dont vous entourer de ces résidus, de toute façon vous êtes irrécupérable. Pensez un peu à la honte que vous infligiez délibérément à Monsieur et à Madame, vos parents. Si jamais Monsieur et Madame reçoivent encore des lettres annonçant que vous avez détruit un mur ou autre, la sanction sera lourde Miss. Monsieur, m'a fait savoir qu'il s'occupera personnellement de votre punition…Et vous savez aussi bien que moi comment cela se finit en général, lâche-t-elle.

-Gloups, pensais-je.

Sur ce, elle me laissa. **«** **Sanction et Punition »** sont les grands mots et principes de son vocabulaire et de son éducation.

Woua ! Attendez, je viens de réaliser que cette année, je m'en suis débarrassé plus vite que les années précédentes ! J'en reviens pas… Bravo O'Malley, tu t'améliore. Non mais détruire un mur ! Vous y croyez ? Il était un peu fissuré, c'est tout… et il est seulement tombé 2 jours après. Comme ci c'était de notre faute…

Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais…en avant. Je prends donc ma valise fermement (en la traînant, mais on s'en fiche), un chat angora à ma suite pour prendre la direction des toilettes les plus proches. Je zigzague donc entre des personnes qui ont, je n'en doute pas, décidé de me bloquer le passage en faisant barrage de leur corps. On dirait un élevage de véracrasse se regroupant autour d'une salade bien verte. C'est incroyable, je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi les gens aiment se coller ainsi. Bien sûr, en représailles de la perte de temps qu'ils m'infligent, je marche consciencieusement et avec une joie non dissimulée que l'on pourrait qualifiée à la fois de sadique et d'enfantine sur certains pieds… Bien fait pour eux. On ne se met pas en travers du chemin d'un O'Malley !

Après quelques insultes murmurées à mon encontre (un jour, je saurais qui a dit quoi et là je me vengerais) et quelques sorts qui m'ont prise comme cible principale et qui ont d'ailleurs pitoyablement échoué (je trouve que l'on sous-estime beaucoup un bon vieux coup de coude dans les côtes pour faire dévier les sorts). Je trouve enfin ces fichues toilettes et j'y rentre sans plus tardé. L'odeur de… de je ne veux surtout pas savoir quoi, agresse sauvagement mon odorat si sensible et me fait retrousser mes lèvres dans un rictus de dégoût. Autant en finir vite. Je regarde donc la pièce puis commence à taper dans les paravents qui cachent les toilettes pour voir si personne ne s'y trouve. R.A.S., il n'y a personne.

Bon examinons-nous pensais-je en me mettant devant le miroir qui se trouve derrière les lavabos. Le reflet qu'il me rendit m'arracha un sourire qui s'apparentait plus à un rictus. En effet, on pouvait y voir une jeune fille, d'environ 1m75 avec des cheveux noir d'ébènes, très long, qui sont retenus par un ruban noir autour de sa tête pour qu'ils n'arrivent pas dans les yeux de leur propriétaire. Elle a, ou plutôt j'ai, un visage que l'on pourrait qualifier de doux et de pâle, avec de grands yeux bleu foncé qui me mange une partie du visage et un grain de beauté au coin de l'œil. Ma tenue, si l'on peut l'a qualifiée comme tel, est le problème principal. En effet, elle était composée d'une jupe verte foncée allant jusqu'au-dessous de mes genoux et d'un pullover vert bouteille, presque noir, où l'on pouvait remarquer le col d'une chemise de baptiste. Une cravate bien faite complète le tableau. L'image même d'une jeune fille de bonne famille. C'était absolument… écœurant.

Mais ne perdant pas de temps inutilement, j'ai pas mal de boulot à faire. Tout d'abord, je bloque la porte des toilettes avec un tout petit sortilège, bon d'accord c'est illégal de faire de la magie en sixième année, seul les septièmes année en ont le droit et c'est particulièrement injuste. Ces benêts ne méritent vraiment pas ce privilège. En plus, personne ne saura que c'est moi. Il y a beaucoup trop de monde pour que je me fasse repérer. Après ces légères mais néanmoins nécessaires précautions, j'enlève ma cravate et mon pullover puis je déboutonne entièrement mon chemisier qui laisse ainsi entrevoir un débardeur noir légèrement décolletée. Pour la jupe, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Je détache en premier le bouton qui retient la jupe puis le fait disparaître. Je la relève de 8 cm, elle se retrouve donc cette fois mi-cuisse. Je pli les 8 cm en deux. L'ourlet obtenu, qui se trouve au niveau de mon ventre, est caché par mon débardeur que j'ai mis pardessus. Je retiens le tout avec une large ceinture que j'ai sorti miraculeusement de ma valise et le travail est fait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à remettre ma cravate, au préalablement desserrée, autour de mon cou et à coiffer mes cheveux en catogan en me servant du ruban pour les retenir. Ils retombent donc en cascade avec en plus de cela quelques mèches laissée volontairement en liberté. La transformation d'une jeune fille de bonne famille au sang pur souche en une jeune délinquante rebelle est donc terminée. Je reprends donc ma valise et mon chat (qui pendant mes légères modifications se faisait tranquillement sa toilette).

Après m'être escrimé pendant 5 minutes pour en lever ce satané sort (je suis douée mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce point), je prends donc la direction du train, suivi par Belzebuth qui trottine à côté de moi. Je repasse dans la foule compacte qui étoufferait même un hyppogriffe. J'étais à moitié du chemin quand je réalisais que Belzebuth ne me suivait plus. Ce pauvre matou était à 150 mètres et me faisait les yeux doux pour que je le porte. Je crois qu'il en a marre que des sagouins écrasent sans se formaliser et sans ménagement ses toutes petites et délicates pattes. Il peut toujours courir. Il n'est pas le seul à se faire écrabouiller.

-Il faut toujours tout faire soit même. Allez, dépêche-toi. On va être en retard si ça continue, dis-je en regardant la grande horloge murale de la gare. On part pour ce satané châ…

**BOUM **!

Le bruit que vous entendez précédemment provient du fait que je viens de percuter quelque chose tout en parlant à mon chat (ce qui est très à la mode dans la haute société, je parle de parler à une chose ou à un animal, surtout à la fin d'une réception où la majorité des sorciers er sorcières sont carrément ivres morts). Tout en me remettant de ce choc assez violent, je viens de réaliser que d'une part ce n'est pas quelque chose mais quelqu'un, et d'autre part que ce quelqu'un doit être selon tout vraisemblance un garçon qui est on peut le dire assez grand, plus grand que mes 1m75 en tout cas, avec des cheveux noirs et longs. En tout cas, c'est ce que je vois de dos… D'ailleurs ce dos fait tortiller ma mémoire assez désagréablement et vu comme cela il me rappelle quelqu'un, mais qui ?

-Pardo… (Je ne fini même pas ma phrase).

-O'Malley ? Tu peux pas regarder où tu vas ?

L'_aimable _garçon avec lequel je viens d'entrer collision, n'est autre que Sirius Black. Mon ennemi depuis des années. Tous les lycées ont leur crétin névrosé de service, le notre c'est lui. Il est effectivement assez grand, élancé et tout en muscle, ce qui me dégoute particulièrement de vous l'avouer. Si l'on me demandait de le décrire, je dirais un visage fin avec des yeux gris foncé, et un regard de dragueur invétéré. Il porte un blouson noir avec une écharpe grise et noir posé autour de son cou et une chemise blanche entrouverte de plusieurs boutons, nous faisant ainsi entrapercevoir un torse que l'on pourrait qualifier de… de… glabre (frisson de dégoût dû à l'utilisation de ce mot pour décrire Black) Il porte en plus une cravate noire qui est relâché et qui donne l'impression qu'elle va tomber à tout moment. Autour de son cou, on peut remarquer aussi un collier tribal (encore un truc qu'il est allé chercher chez les moldus) et autour de ses poignets des bouts de tissus qui lui servent de bracelet et une bague à une main. Une bague ? Faudra que je voye ça de plus prés. Ah, et pour finir il porte un pantalon noir avec des chaussures noires. Tenue assez classique même si sa chemise est entrouverte. On pourrait facilement dire… Oh My God, j'aimerais m'arracher la langue plutôt de dire cela, mais il est _assez séduisant_ (beurk). Mais heureusement ou malheureusement (je ne sais pas ?) pour moi, il est exécrable, encore plus arrogant que moi, vous vous imaginez ?! Ce qui fait qu'il n'est vraiment pas à mon goût.

-Comment ça où JE vais ? Si tu ne déboulais pas de nulle part comme cela, tu ne me serais jamais rentré dedans, rétorquais-je.

-O'Malley, combien de fois faut-il te le répéter on ne dit pas cela mais ça quand on a 16 ans, bordel !! Franchement t'as quel âge ? Celui d'une veille ou quoi ?

-JE. NE. SUIS. PAS. VIEILLE !!!!! Articulais-je furieuse en hurlant de le dernier mot. Et franchement... Je pourrais te retourner la question, gamin.

-Hé chuis pas un… Attend, tout à l'heure tu as sous-entendu que c'est moi qui t'es percuté ?! Comprend-t-il enfin.

-Mais c'est qu'il comprend vite, le primate.

-Comment sale petite… Sache que je n'ai ABSOLUMENT RIEN en commun avec un putain de gorille.

-En tout cas, tu en a la pilosité. Et je te ferais remarquer que tu ressembles plus à un macaque qu'à un gorille du point de vue anatomique, surtout que d'après certaine rumeur tu as une toute petite…dis-je en regardant son bas ventre ou si vous préférez en dessous de la ceinture en m'humectant les lèvres puis en souriant.

Il fit un pas vers moi, l'air menaçant. Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier mon humour…

- Voyons Black, je plaisante, déclarais-je (en levant les deux mains de chaque côté de mon visage, paumes tournées vers lui), si l'on peut même plus rigoler. Oh, tu pensais à cela, dis-je en fixant son regard meurtrier et en mettant mes mains devant ma bouche. Je parlais de la toute petite pilosité de tes jambes poilues voyons… tu vas vraiment l'esprit mal placé, petit pervers.

Je crois que mes explications ne sont pas à son goût étant donné que je le vois s'étouffer rageusement avec sa salive, vraiment pas à son goût pensais-je pendant qu'il se rapproche dangereusement de moi en tendant ses mains vers mon cou.

-Ksss… Ksss…Ksss… Grrrr… Miaouuuuu…Maowwwww…, entendis-je.

Pendant que je voyais précocement ma vie défilée devant mes yeux, je n'avais pas remarqué une boule de poil blanche se faire ses griffes sur la jambe droite de Black.

Ça (j'essaye de faire des progrès au sujet de ma grammaire), c'est Belzébuth. Il déteste Black et pour cause ce macaque la traité dans le passé de chat de gouttière. Mon Chat ! Un chat de gouttière ! Il y a plus de pédigrée dans un poil de Belzebuth que dans Black tout entier. En tout cas, ce crachotement que je qualifierai plus tard de salvateur semble faire redescendre Black de son humeur de serial killer de la jeune, belle et intelligente sorcière que je suis.

- Ça va pour cette fois O'Malley… grince-t-il en délogeant d'un mouvement brusque mon pauvre chat de sa jambe (et en essayant par la même occasion de lui mettre un coup de pied, sale rustre va !)

-… mais fais attention, continue-t-il, ton cher matou ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver la mise, un conseille, met le en laisse ! Sois heureuse que je ne demande pas de faire piquer ce truc que tu appelle un chat, il pourrait, vu son comportement, avoir la rage. Et arrête de rentrer dans les gens ! me menace-t-il en rapprochant son visage dangereusement du mien.

Je n'arrive même à retenir la grimace qui tord mes lèvres. Si seulement mon chat avait eu la rage, il aurait pu contaminer ce minable de Black. En plus il aurait été si heureux… (Je parle de mon chat).

-Attend, moi, rentrer dans les gens, m'offusquai-je en posant ma main sur ma poitrine et en essayant de me dégager de cette horrible promiscuité. Hé ! faudrait vraiment voir à consulter chez les psychomages, Black !

Non mais il s'imagine vraiment que je vais lui avouer que je ne regarde pas où je marche, il manquerait plus que ça. En plus, avec ses blaffonnerie (définition, n.f. : mot employé généralement pour toutes les actions dites bouffonneries de Black qui sont tellement débiles, crétines et pitoyables qu'il faudrait les rayées de l'humanité pour la sauvegarder. Elles se sont tellement multipliées ces dernières années qu'elles sont inscrites depuis 6 ans dans le dictionnaire de la magie. A vous de juger si je dis vrai), je vais être en retard.

Je reprends donc ma valise avec dignité en levant le nez en l'air (je fais souvent cela quand j'essaie d'être digne) et poursuivit ma route en tournant violemment à droite en faisant bien entendu virevolté ma jupe (il faut toujours entretenir le style) pour contourner Black. Belzebuth, fier et digne comme sa maîtresse, la queue en l'air, ferme la marche.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Ahhhhh !!! Enfin dans ce maudit train, ce n'est pas trop tôt... Et pile à l'heure en plus. Bon reprenons… Poser ma valise devant moi. Fait. Etirement de rigueur dû au trainage intensif de cette dite valise. Fait.

-Bon ce n'est pas tout mais va falloir que je les…  
** PAM** **!!!**  
…trrrrrrrrrooooouuuuuvvvvvveeee…(j'arrive tout de même à finir ma phrase.). Aie ! J'en ai marre. Pourquoi, c'est toujours comme cela avec moi, dis-je en pianotant à l'aide de mes doigts le sol.

Je vous explique. Au moment où ce f***u train s'est mis en marche, l'à-coup m'a fait trébucher sur ma valise, ce qui a provoqué un mini vol plané en bonne et due forme. Je suis donc allongé de tout mon long par terre. Cette journée est VRAIMENT géniale !!! Remarquez et appréciez mon self contrôle.

Attendez, j'ai comme l'impression que mon chat essaye de m'ignorer, non ? Il va me le payer, ce petit ingrat ! Je vais demander aux elfes de maison de la mettre à la diète ! Au revoir saumon fumé dans une gamelle en argent et bienvenu croquettes amaigrissantes qui doivent être immangeables même pour un chat habitué à manger dans une poubelle.

Je me lève puis époussète mes vêtements tout en regardant partout dans le couloir (où je me trouve) pour voir si quelqu'un a vu ce petit «accident ». Tout à coup, mes yeux sont attirés par une paire d'yeux de couleur chocolat me fixant dans l'entrebâillement d'une porte de wagon. Avant de pouvoir réaliser quelque chose, je n'ai le temps que d'apercevoir qu'un éclat acajou avant que la porte se ferme rapidement. J'ai comme une impression bizarre…

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

-VOUS ETES DES MONSTRES !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ouinnnnnnnnnnnn !

-JE VOUS HAIS TOUTES !!!!!!!!!!!

Quoi encore ? Ca fait même pas deux minutes que j'ai mises les pieds dans le train et voilà que l'on entend déjà des cris. D'ailleurs, c'est bizarre que je n'en sois pas la cause.

-Elles sont vraiment horribles, de vraies harpies, chialait une blonde en passant à côté de moi.

Elle courait en tenant son visage dans ses mains, suivit par trois autres pimbêches de ce genre, me poussant sur leur passage.

-Surtout ne vous excusez pas ! Hurlais-je en leurs directions et en continuant de vociférer. Je n'ai pas failli me prendre un mur de ce foutu tas de ferrailles !

Je me redresse et m'avance vers le compartiment qu'elles semblaient fuir. J'entendis des rires. Quel ne fut pas ma surprise de découvrir deux filles écroulées sur leurs banquettes. L'une d'elle tenant sa baguette à la main.

L'une était petite, environ 1m50, les cheveux blond coupé au carré, un carré au niveau des épaules. Un visage rond et jovial, avec des yeux vert et un petit nez. Comme signe caractéristique, elle a un grain de beauté au coin de la lèvre. C'est une fille bien en chaire. Elle porte un sweet violet par-dessus une chemise rose avec un collier en forme d'un pentagramme autour du coup et un jean bleu clair avec des bottes hautes en cuir par dessus. Son poids est bien entendu classé confidentiel par ses soins.

L'autre fille, celle qui tient sa baguette est assez grande (à peu près ma taille) mais elle est tout de même plus petite que moi. Elle a des cheveux châtain claire et non blond, avec un tas de truc dans les cheveux, des fils de couleur et de laine qui lui servent à se faire des tresses. Ces cheveux courts mettent en encore en valeurs cette éventail de tresses. Elle a un visage fin avec des yeux aussi noir que la nuit et qui sont en amande. Elle porte en évidence le même type de collier que la petite blonde a, et que j'ai aussi d'ailleurs, sauf que nous n'avons pas la même forme de collier. Le sien ressemble à un médaillon, celui de la petite blonde est en forme d'étoile ésotérique tandis que le mien est en forme de crucifie. C'est moi qui les ai crée, ce sont en vérité des amulettes. Mais revenons à elle ou plutôt à ses fringues. Elle porte une veste verte qui a une capuche en pointe. En dessous, elle a une robe pourpre avec un décolleté plongeant, qu'elle compense avec une écharpe grise et un pantacourt avec de longues chaussettes rayées mauve et noire suivie de vielles chaussures de moldus non nouées.

Je mets ma valise à côté de moi et les observe deux secondes.

-Ça va à ce que je vois, vous vous amusez bien sans moi ? Lançais-je sans prévenir et en faisant la moue.

-Oh Morganne ! S'exclame la petite blonde. T'es là ! Dans mes bras, ça fait une éternité qu'on s'est pas vu, ma belle !dit-elle en me sautant dessus puis en m'étreignant.

-Juste deux mois Maud, dis-je d'une voix cassé dû à la force de l'étreinte.

-Oui, deux mois, et tu es toujours pareil, constata la grande.

-Ben quoi ? J'en ai tout à fait le droit ! En plus, c'était ma faute si j'étais uni… Bon d'accord, j'avais une très légère part de responsabilité dans le fait Miss Winkle s'est retrouvée avec une langue de vipère à la place de celle qu'elle a normalement mais je ne l'ai pas forcé à manger cette tarte à la mélasse assaisonner de la potion _Vipera de la langué_ que j'avais crée et qui avait été malencontreusement mis en contact avec la dite tarte, je lui réponds en lui souriant malicieusement, D'ailleurs, on n'y voyait pas une très grande différence par rapport à avant, si vous voulez mon avis. En outre, je m'aime comme je suis. On ne change pas tous de couleur de cheveux comme de chapeau, répondis-je légèrement moqueuse.

-J'avoue, acquiesça-t-elle.

-Dites, vous leurs avez fait quoi à la bande de morue qui criaient ? Me renseignais-je.

Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.

-He ! Je veux savoir, fis-je en faisant la moue à Laora par-dessus l'épaule de Maud.

-Et je suppose que tout ce que veut un O'Malley, il l'obtient toujours, me répond Laora.  
-Exactement, acquiesçais-je pendant qu'elle poussait un soupir se voulant désabuser.  
-Et ben elles sont venues nous réclamer le compartiment et on n'a pas voulu bouger, alors disons qu'elles ont voulut faire les malines et …

-… et là elle a sortit sa baguette et leurs à lancé un sort de furoncle, finit Maud en me relâchant.

-Je comprends mieux pourquoi elle a caché son visage. Te connaissant tu as dû y mettre le paquet.  
-C'est un compliment ?  
-Bien entendu, pour qui me prends-tu, répondis-je en l'étreignant à mon tour.

Que voulez-vous, j'ai le don de m'entourait de personne exceptionnel ! Laora, par exemple, est excellente en sortilège et donc je vous laisse imaginer les dégâts qu'elle a dû causer à cette fille. Mrs Pomfresh va avoir du travail dès le premier soir. Quand à Maud, sa principale caractéristique se résume à ingurgité des quantités phénoménale de nourriture sans prendre un gramme à chaque bouchée. C'est à se demander si elle a une limite. Je dois dire aussi qu'elle est assez exceptionnelle sur un balai.

Je m'installe à côté de Laora, Maud étant en face de nous.

-Bon c'est quoi le programme du voyage, demanda avidement Maud.

-Comment ça le programme ? Comme si j'avais prévue des trucs… . Non, cette année je pense que l'on va faire un début d'année tranquille, calme …, commençais-je.

- Vas-y ! Nous fais pas marcher ! Déjà rien qu'à ta coiffure, on voit que tu as commencée l'année en beauté, remarqua Laora.

-Comment ça ma coiffure ? Vite un miroir ! Hurlais-je.

Pas que je suis du genre à pleurer pour un ongle cassé (même si je persiste à dire que cela fait beaucoup plus mal que l'on se l'imagine), mais bon… Laora fait sortir de nul par un beau miroir avec des reliures en argent. Je tourne le miroir pour voir au dos, et j'y trouve des motifs qui entourent une femme de dos où des ailes sont ancrées dans ses omoplates.

-D'où tu sors ce trucs ? Demandais-je inquiète de sa provenance.

-J'en sais rien, c'est un sort de qui fait apparaître l'objet voulu, mais pour cela il faut que l'objet ne sois pas loin, expliqua-t-elle.

-Donc ça vient de quelque part dans le train ? Et tu es obligée de le rendre ? dis-je innocemment en faisant courir mes doigts dessus.

-Morganne !

-Quoi ! J'aime tout ce qui est beau, et qui la de la valeur, rajoutais-je plus bas. Bon voyons voir ce que vous reprochez à ma coiffure.

Je mets le miroir devant moi, ne comprenant toujours pas.

J'aurais dû voir une jeune fille coiffé en catogan avec quelques mèches laissée volontairement en liberté. En tout cas, c'est ce que j'aurais dû voir…

Et là, horreur ! Le miroir me renvoie une autre image de moi-même qui n'est guère flatteuse. Je peux ainsi me voir avec mes cheveux qui font ce que bon leurs semblent et des joues rouges et des lèvres un peu trop pâles, signes que je me suis énervée très vite et il y a pas longtemps.

-Et vous avez attendu tout ce temps pour me dire que je ressemblais à Mago quand elle s'énerve ! M'emportais-je en regardant avec horreur mon image qui semble paniquée.

-Du calme, on s'en est juste rendu compte à l'instant. Et puis, ta coiffure s'est vite refait, plaida Laora.

-Vite refait ! Tu rigoles ! Tu te rappelles combien de temps cela me prend chaque matin, lui fis-je remarquer (en même temps que je faisais léviter le miroir pour me recoiffer.)  
-2 minutes chrono ? Tu t'en préoccupes jamais, d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ?  
-Non, 3 minutes mais c'est pas ça l'important !! C'est cette fichue journée qui veut pas finir et où toutes les tuiles possibles me tombent dessus. J'en ai marre !

- Calme-toi… Dis-nous juste ce qui t'es arrivée, balança Maud sur un ton désinvolte.

-Oh, je me suis traînée ma nurse jusque devant le train, on s'est bien entendu disputer…

-Heuuuu, ça change de d'habitude ? me demande Maud.

- ….avant que je m'en débarrasse en un temps record, dis-je en continuant comme si elle ne m'avait pas interrompu, j'avais même pris cela pour un bon présage. Puis j'ai fait les trucs habituels et juste après je tombe (la porte du compartiment s'ouvre) sur….

-Et on se demandait qu'est-ce qui pouvait faire autant de bruit, Patmol, l'interrompt une voix masculine.

-Qui ? Oh non ce n'est pas vrai, il fallait les avoir dans le compartiment d'à côté ? C'est vraiment pas ma journée, dis-je en gémissant, en mettant mes coudes sur mes genoux et mon visage dans mes mains.

Je finis par regarder dans le reflet du miroir qui a osé m'interrompre, même si mon instinct d'O'Malley et mon radar anti-bouffon me le disaient clairement.

Dans la porte du compartiment se tenait Sirius Black, avec un jeune homme de la même taille que lui. Il avait les cheveux bruns, ramenés en arrière donnant l'impression qu'ils les avaient toujours dans le vent, avec quelques mèches qui revenaient devant sur le côté. Il avait les mêmes traits de visage que Black, mais en plus adoucit. Il portait des lunettes rondes de manière négligente et affichait un sourire charmeur. Il était vêtu d'une chemise grise délavé, accompagnée d'une cravate aux couleurs de Griffondor à moitié attachée, et un pantalon gris. C'était un grand-sec comme on dit chez les moldus, on lui voyait clairement les os des poignets. Je me suis toujours demander si Black le maltraité.

-Ben je comprends mieux pourquoi la bande de morses voulaient ce compartiment quitte à être défigurée, comprit Laora. Black et Potter en personne, et le train a quitté King Cross y a même pas 10 minutes.

Et aussi pourquoi on entend des ronflements depuis tout à l'heure, pensais-je.

-C'est difficile de ne pas vous trouver, avec O'Malley qui braille comme si on l'égorgeait, fit remarque le garçon aux lunettes.

-Arrête de rêver James, O'Malley se faire égorger ! C'est plutôt, elle qui égorgerait quelqu'un, rectifia Black.

-…

-Regarde, même ses copines ne peuvent pas dire le contraire, souleva Black.

-A ta place, je n'aurais pas dit qu'elle égorgerait quelqu'un, fit remarquer Maud.

-Et pourquoi ? Demanda bêtement Sirius.

-Elle pourrait avoir envie de s'exercer sur toi avant.

Maud avait effectivement raison. Depuis leur entrée en scène plus que minable, je faisais monté ma tension (histoire que cela explose bien comme il faut au bon moment). Et là, le macaque et son histoire d'égorger me donnaient des idées et des envies presque irréprécives de meurtre. Je vois cela d'ici, « Une jeune sorcière débarrasse le monde magique d'un résidus de Black ! ».

Je baisse le miroir, un minuscule sourire machiavélique aux lèvres.

-Laora, le sort que tu as utilisé pour le miroir cela peut faire apparaitre n'importe quoi ? Me renseignais-je.

-Ca dépend à quoi tu penses, me renseigne-t-elle d'une voix assez réticente.

-A quelque chose de long, en acier et pointue de préférence, avouais-je en mettant un doigt sur mon menton.

-Et tu compterais en faire quoi ?

-Tuez Black et Potter et donc débarrasser le monde magique une bonne fois pour toute de leur pitoyable existence…

-Et oh, on est là !! Vous pouvez…, disent ensemble Black et Potter

-Et tu te débarrasseras des corps comment ? demande Maud curieuse en interrompant les deux idiots en s'appuyant sa tête sur son bras et dont le coude repose sur sa cuisse...

-En balançant leur corps du train en marche, divaguais-je en répondant à la question de Maud.

-Pourriez vous arrêter de faire comme si on n'était pas…, dit Potter en essayant d'en placée une.

-Et comment tu feras pour ne pas te faire arrêter ? interrompit Laora en essayant de suivre mes divagations.

-Elémentaire ma chère Miller. Avant de les balancer, je jette un sort de refroidissement aux corps et j'accroche un morceau de cravate de Serpentard qui appartient à mon cher cousin. Je trimballe ce bout de tissu dans ma poche depuis environ de deux ans, après l'une de nos plus spectaculaires bagarres avec les serpents, je savais qu'il me servirait enfin à quelque chose.

-Pas mal, comme raisonnement, acquiesce Laora en se tenant le menton.

-Vous avez vraiment un problème toutes les…, constate Black avec un ton docte un peu énervé avant d'être recouper pas une de mes amies.

-Ah !Ah ! J'ai trouvé enfin une faille, s'exclame Maud en soulevant son poing pour le tourner vers le haut. Tu n'as pas peur qu'on te balance ? dit-elle dans un sourire.

-Non, parce que premièrement vous ne les appréciez pas du tout, comme moi, deuxièmement vous n'avez presque pas de moral et troisièmement vous serez accusées soit de complicité ou soit de non assistance en personne en danger étant donné que vous êtes dans le wagon où s'est déroulé le double meurtre et qu'en prime vous étiez au courant de nos projets. Je plonge, vous plongez aussi. Je vous entrainerez dans ma chute !

Black et Potter en entendant ma diatribe font de plus en plus de grimace.

-Très bon résonnement tout comme fait. Tu y réfléchis depuis combien de temps ? Deux ans ? Trois ans ? demande Laora.

-Elles sont tarées, conclut Black.

-Tu ne peux même pas imaginer…lui répondis-je.

-Elle dit ça à sa copine ou à nous ? murmure Potter à Black légèrement effrayé.

-Aucune idée, lui répond Black en chuchotant.

-Mais si tu les tuais, tu t'occuperais comment après ? Souleva Maud dans une question cruciale.

-J'ai comme l'impression qu'on est leur bouffon, ronchonna Potter.

-Ouais, c'est pas qu'on a l'impression que vous nous snober mais presque, renchérit Black.

-Ben si cela te pose un problème le chimpanzé, tu peux toujours partir. Vois-tu, on était dans une conversation très privé, articulais-je très lentement pour qu'il comprenne.

-Oui, et nous on était tranquillement à côté entrain de se reposer, mais des cris hystériques nous on dérangé, expliqua le macaque.

-Ben… Ce n'est pas notre problème … (Je réfléchis.)… Attend des cris … HE ! Tu veux dire que je cris comme une hystérique ! Compris-je enfin en criant.

-Je l'affirme même, et nous s'en avons eu la preuve à l'instant, rajouta Potter en me pointant avec son doigt.

-Oh le décoiffé, un conseil ne la ramène pas, s'occupe Laora.

-Tu peux parler la reggae, répondit James. Ce que Sirius veut dire c'est qu'on voudrait savoir pourquoi le vampire s'affole.

-Je vous étriperais un jour de mes propres et blanches mains ! Menaçais-je.

-Et moi je l'aiderai, me soutient Maud en montrant ses dents blanches.

-Bon avant qu'on entre, tu disais que tu venais de te débarrasser d'un truc en temps record… commença James.

-Tu parles de sa nur… s'exclame Maud avant que je me jette sur elle et lui mette mes deux mains devant sa bouche.

-De ma nur… de ma nu… de ma nou… de ma nouvelle… de ma nouvelle paire de… ma nouvelle paire de boucle d'oreille… que l'on m'a offerte. Elles sont horribles, dis-je en grimaçant et en essayant de rattraper l'énorme bourde de Maud.

Potter et Black me regarde d'un air assez sceptique pendant que je leur fais mon sourire d'ange n°3. Il manquerait plus que ça… qu'ils découvrent que j'ai une nurse ! À mon âge ! Vous imaginez la honte que j'aurais si cela se savait ?

-Non mais tu rêve éveiller, si tu crois que je vais raconter ma vie en ta présence !

-Au fait O'Malley, sympa t'as nouvelle coiffure, c'est de me voir deux fois en si peu de temps qui te mette dans tout tes états ? Osa Black en me montrant les dernières mèches que je n'avais pas eu le temps d'arranger.

-Comment ça deux fois ? Nota Maud.

-Alors là, je veux tout savoir, poursuivit Laora.

-Alors on fait des cachoteries à ses copines _the vampyr_, ricana le macaque.

-Pas le moins du monde, mais si des être aussi radicalement opposées de moi, c'est-à-dire des êtres répugnants, et je laisse faire votre imagination pour connaître la suite, que vous êtes ne venaient pas nous déranger, ce genre de question ne se poseraient PAS, répliquais-je.

-« Radicalement opposé », hé ben Cornedrue, elle est en forme cette année. Je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser, continue de ricaner Black.

-J'avoue, mais qu'est-ce que tu entends par « radicalement opposée » ? Demanda James.

-Je vous ai dits de laisser votre imagination faire, mais étant donné que vous n'avez rien dans la tête (grimace simultanée et comique de Black et Potter). Vous êtes tels des … … … (grimace de dégoût de ma part) des cloportes face à … … des vampires puisque vous avez trouvé un nouveau surnom ridicule et stupide pour cette année, expliquais-je. De toute manière, cela ne change pas de d'habitude.

-Ou à des lapins, murmure Maud pour m'approuver.

Tout le monde la regarde estomaquée, y compris moi en levant un sourcil.

-Ben… Quoi ? Ils sont plus hostiles que tout le monde le suppose, avec leurs petites pattes et leurs gros nez tout rose. Et c'est quoi ce besoin de carottes ? Et cette envie d'y voir si clair, c'est pour quoi faire ? Ils sont aussi terrifiants avec leurs longues dents et leur queue toute ronde. Ce sont de féroces tueurs sanguinaire, psychopathe et machiavélique, on peut le voir dans leurs yeux, chuchote affolée Maud en essayant de nous expliquer son inexplicable phobie.

-Des tueurs sanguinaires ? De quoi ? De laitue ? Non ne me dis pas, laisse moi deviner… Ce sont des serial killer de carottes ? Faut vraiment que tu arrêtes le café. Lui répondis-je.

Tout le monde secoue sa tête pour y remettre sans doute de l'ordre.

-Mais revenons aux trucs horribles, je dirais plutôt des lycans. Sourit Laora

Les crétins congénitaux se regardèrent amusée par le fait qu'elle les a comparés à des lycans et se mirent à rire. Nous les regardons sans comprendre. « Ca y est, c'est finit. Ils sont bons à enfermer. » Ne puis-je m'empêcher de penser.

Puis une main pâle sortit de nulle part se posa sur l'épaule de Potter.

-Ah ! (Cri de peur de la part de Potter qui ressemble à si met prendre à celui d'une fille)

C'était Remus Lupin, un ami de Black et Potter, qui faisait aussi parti du groupe « Les Maraudeurs ». C'était un garçon légèrement plus petit que ses deux amis. Il avait des cheveux châtains clair et courts. Il a un visage plus endurcit que le reste du groupe ainsi que ses éternel fines cicatrices blanches qui lui barre le visage et j'allais oublier, il a de magnifique yeux de couleur un peu oranger. Il porte un gilet sans manches gris et une chemise blanche en dessous. Sa cravate de Griffondor est détachée et repose autour de son coup, un pantalon gris, en gros son uniforme de Poudlard. Remus a des cernes bien marqué sous les yeux. Le pauvre avec le bruit que faisait mes deux amies, l'orang-outan et la libellule décoiffée, c'est sûr… ils l'ont réveillé. Moi, je n'ai fait aucun bruit, et non je ne suis pas de mauvaise fois. Mais c'est surtout à cause des deux gogoles qui ont ramené leurs fraises.

Ils regardèrent Lupin et échangèrent un regard et éclatèrent de rire.

-Remus, m'exclamais-je en le serrant dans mes bras. Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ?

-Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait rire comme ça tout les deux, demanda-t-il derrière mon épaule.

-Oh rien Lunard, rassura Potter en continuant de rire. Si tu savais, tu pourrais pas te retenir de rire aussi.

-Crétin (c'est un murmure de ma part).

-Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que vous alliez les voir, soupira-t-il, il faut toujours que vous venez les énervées ! s'exclame-t-il en me rendant mon étreinte.

Je le relâche enfin. Pendant ce temps, Laora donne deux gallions à Maud. Elles avaient parié que j'enlacerais ou pas Remus (je ne devais normalement pas être au courant). Maud a donc gagné le pari, c'est pourquoi, après de brève négociation assez serrée, Maud me donnera un de ces gallions. Black, quant à lui, a arrêté de rire. Il regarde Remus et moi assez bizarrement… C'est très étrange.

-Hé oui, mon vieux pas de répit pour les jeunes, lâcha enfin Black en lui tapotant dans le dos et en ne me lâchant pas du regard.

-C'est plus fort que vous.

-Oh allez Remus ! Amuse-toi un peu. C'est le début de l'année, taquina Potter.

Lupin lui lança un regard qui le dissuada de continuer.

Laora s'avance vers moi et appui sa tête sur une des mes épaules.

-Au fait où est Peti… Pettiow… Pettigrou… J'arrive jamais à me souvenir de ce nom. Vous savez la face de rat qui vous sert de copain ? j'interroge Remus.

-Peter ? Oh lui, il est encore entrain de dormir sur la banquette de notre compartiment, me répond-il obligeamment.

Comme pour soutenir cela, les ronflement s'accentuent.

- Dit Remus tu ne veux pas ramener les sacs à puces dans leurs compartiments, sauf, bien sûr si tu veux perdre tes amis, demande gentiment Laora coupant ainsi les récriminations qui auraient pu y avoir étant donné que j'avais traité l'un des leurs de rat.

-Heu …

Il m'observe avec et ne peut pas manquer mes joues écarlates et mes lèvres blanches ainsi que mes poings crispés.

-Non Remus, y a pas de raison. Je vais leur refaire le portrait. Tu me remercieras après, le rassurais-je en lui faisant mon plus beau sourire nommé « je suis adorable, faîtes moi confiance ».

-Leur refaire le portrait ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

-Je vais améliorer Black, faire dégonflé la tête à Potter, et puis je les balancerai un jour de pleine lune dans la forêt interdite. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait des loups-garous là-bas, alors je vais leurs offrir un bon repas, énuméras-je.

Ils éclatèrent de rire encore une fois pensais-je en tapant du pied et en faisant la moue. « Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Une maladie chronique du rire ? »

-Et si les loups-garous ne les digèrent pas ? M'interrogea Lupin avec des yeux de cocker. Si ces pauvres loups-garous ne sont juste pas intéressés de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances car ces deux là ont la peau dur, voir qu'ils sont avariés?

Ces deux amis s'arrêtent de rire.

-Ben, il faut se dire que c'est un sacrifice pour une noble cause. Dis-je en hochant la tête avec un air désolé et en lui mettant une main sur son épaule.

-Hum. Ah James, Lily te chercher tout à l'heure, se rappela Remus.

-Non ! C'est vrai ! Quand ça ? S'excite-t-il tout seul.

-Heu... tout à l'heure, elle est passée dans le compartiment en disant qu'elle te cherchait.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas venir plus tôt, l'engueula-t-il.

-…

-Bon, vous avez du cul les vampires, le destin m'appelle, mais on se reverra, dit-il en ultime phrase pour le moins sophistiqué en chopant Blacky et en se ruant vers la sortie.

-Crétin, on va forcément se revoir à notre grand malheur, puisqu'on est dans le même château pendant des mois, hurla Maud derrière leur dos.

-Bien joué Remus, le coup de la dulcinée de Potter qui le cherche, félicitais-je. Mais je n'aurais pas fait mieux.

Quoi ? C'est vrai, il a été brillant sur ce coup là.

-Ce n'était pas une excuse pour vous en défaire. Quand ils sont partis, ils ont dû faire des conneries. Je n'ai juste pas précisé qu'elle les cherchait tous les deux, expliqua Remus.

-Pour moi c'est pareil.

-Bon, ben à plus tard.

Et il partit, en fermant soigneusement la porte derrière lui. Quel petit bien élevé.

-Bon tu allais nous dire que tu as croisée Black, sortit Maud sans prévenir.

-Oui, et « percuté » serai le mot le plus juste, rectifiais-je.

-Comment ça « percuté », releva Laora.

-Ben voila …

Je leur raconte comment je me suis mangé le dos de Black, ce qui provoqua l'hilarité dans mes rangs, en leurs expliquant bien, et en détail, ce qui c'était dit. Quelques minutes après le charriot de friandises arriva, j'ais dû faire preuve de générosité en leur offrant certaines friandises, sinon pas de cadeau de noël, ni d'anniversaire. Ce ne sont que des traitresses, mais un jour j'aurais ma revanche. Je vous l'assure. Je dévalise le charriot de toutes friandises susceptible d'être mangé par notre glouton.

Puis, une fois installée avec des rations de survie, on se met à se raconter nos vacances. Maud était partie en Italie, et nous raconta toutes ses découvertes culinaires, tandis que Laora était partie en Irlande voir les créatures magiques qui s'y cachés. Moi, j'ai pu partir en Egypte voir les pyramides, avec comme valise ma nurse. Mais, sa vipèritude (sa nouvelle langue n'a pas améliorée son humeur) l'a rendu légèrement hargneuse.

Soudain Laora sortit un parchemin du néant.

-Bon il faut penser aux choses sérieuses, annonça-t-elle en faisant apparaître ses propres lunettes.

Et oui, elle a des lunettes, mais uniquement pour lire.

-C'est-à-dire…, suspectais-je.

-L'année dernière on a laissé tomber un tas de « petits commerces » à cause des BUSES, me rappela-t-elle.

-Ne m'en parle pas, c'est un souvenir encore trop douloureux, tous ces gallions qui nous ont échappés, suffoquais-je en faisant le geste de les rattraper dans le vide.

-Arrête, tu ne vas pas nous faire croire que c'est toi qui manque de gallions ? M'accusa Maud.

-Vous croyez que je mange à ma faim, ma famille est peut-être riche, mais pas généreuse envers leurs fille. Ma chère mère s'est mise en tête de me mettre au régime. Encore une de ces lubies…

-Toi ! Pas mangé à ta faim ! Laisse moi rire, tu trouve toujours à redire sur ce qu'on mange au collège. Et tu ne fais que manger de la viande, rétorqua Maud.

-Je n'aime pas les légumes, tu le sais très bien. C'est pas de ma faute. En plus, je suis sûr qu'ils mettent quelque chose dedans… peut-être de la viande ou des sauces mélangés avec des carottes, des béteraves… brrrr (frisson). Je te signale que j'ai un palet très délicat et donc je peux détecter n'importe quoi avec, plaidais-je.

-C'est ça, alors pourquoi ne suis-je pas morte ? Tu sais que je suis allergiques aux carottes, Questionna Maud.

-Parce que ton estomac semble être à l'épreuve de tous les risques culinaires, alors que le mien est si fragile, minaudais-je en frottant mon ventre.

-Bon ! Revenons à nos hippogriffes …commence Laora.

-Hé, c'est mon expression ! Me vexais-je.

-C'est justement parce que c'est la tienne que je l'utilise, me consola Laora.

-C'est si gentil.

-Et voilà comment on la caresse dans le sens du poil, murmura Maud.

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? marmonnais-je entrain de mastiquer un _**Dragée surprise**_de Bertie Crochue parfum cerise…pourrie.

-Moi ? Rien.

On finit enfin par se mettre d'accord sur la remise en marché nos affaires à but lucratif selon la loi 1815, si si, je vous assure, elle existe. A savoir un grand nombre d'activité illégale, on va suer cette année, mais pour des gallions je ferais n'importe quoi, ou presque.

Ah je ne vous les pas dis mais connaissez-vous cette devise : « Il existe un règlement dans le seul but qu'il soit enfreins. ». C'est ma devise avec mes copines ainsi que celle de ceux qui sont comme nous. Ce primate de Black peut dire ce qu'il veut, il fait partie autant que moi des délinquants.

Après ce dur labeur qui est de tout organisé, on se mit à manger, en se racontant nos histoires et les coups fourré que l'on a fait aux Maraudeurs au courant de nos dernières années à Poudlard. Puis on finit par s'endormir comme des sacs à patate, enfin pour les filles, moi c'est toujours dans style et dans la grâce. Mais juste avant de m'endormir, je scrute un instant l'horizon au travers de la fenêtre et là un sentiment glacial se fige au fond de mon ventre. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que dès ma tête toucherait la banquette, j'aurais oublié ce mauvais pressentiment.

_C'est vrai. Elle ne pouvait pas se douter que cette année à Poudlard va se révéler très mouvementée._

Fin du chapitre 1.

**Et voilà, vous êtes à la fin !**

_Ils s'en sont sûrement rendu compte !_

**Oui, ben je précise quand même, le chapitre était long, navré mais j'était très inspiré, et puis comme ça le chapitre 1 fait qu'une partie.**

_C'est faux, nous sommes deux à avoir élargie ce chapitre ! Donc mon inspiration est présente elle-aussi !_

**Bon d'accord, alors puisque le chapitre à était suffisamment long, nous arrêtons là, nous vous laissons laissez des reviews…**

… _pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de la fic, et si certaines personnes avait déjà lu la première version, je …_

**NOUS, vous demandons ce que vous en pensez par rapport à la précédente ? **

_Pourquoi il a fallut que tu rajoute nous ?_

**Parce que c'est vrai !**

_Tu es vraiment pénible des fois._

**C'est pas ma faute si tu veux toujours avoir le dernier mot… Pour fois, j'aimerais bien l'avoir.**

_C'est même pas vrai d'abord !C'est pas toujours moi !_

**Si c'est vrai !**

_Non !_

**Si !**

_Non ! Attends on est entrain de se disputer pour savoir laquelle d'entre nous finirait en premier, c'est tellement puéril…_

**Ahhhhh… Tu as raison et si on arrêtait ?**

_D'accord._

**Au revoir à tous et à la prochaine fois.**

_A bientôt (c'est moi qui a finalement gagné)_


	2. ANNONCE TRES IMPORTANTE

Bonjour tout le monde !!!  
Nous avons une très importante annonce à vous faire.  
Suite à des ennuis techniques puis à une flemme pré et post BAC plus une entrée dans une université et ensuite une dispute qui a duré plus ou moins longtemps entre nous (nous étions très en froid). Nous avons le regret de vous confirmez que la fic est abandonnée…  
Non je plaisante, ne vous inquiétez pas. Nous allons juste la réécrire.  
En effet, nous tiendrons compte des critiques pour le moins constructive dont la fic a fait l'objet.  
Ce retard d'un an ne se reproduira plus. On a même plusieurs chapitres d'avance. Donc nous reprenons la fic et nous la finirons.  
La nouvelle fic sera donc beaucoup mieux écrite, avec cette fois des personnage et une trame principale plus élaborés et plus complexes. Ne vous en faîtes, la fic restera absolument dans le même ton qu'avant. Nous réécrirons à partir des anciens chapitres. Désolé pour le contretemps qui a duré. Nous voulons repartir vraiment à zéro donc nous allons supprimer la fic pour en créer une nouvelle avec le même titre (le résumé sera peut-être changé). Je tiens à préciser cela car toutes les alertes seront ainsi que vos magnifiques reviews sniff. Mais nous espérons que vous serez fidèle au rendez vous.  
Nous posterons donc vendredi, ne vous inquiétez pas.

Nous vous adorons et donc à bientôt.


End file.
